HELL-o My?
by Unjii94
Summary: Kembali tinggal bersama dan mengharapkan sebuah persahabatan ternyata bukan ide yg bagus. Yoongi dan jungkook terjebak dalam pusaran masalalu membuat sebuah luka pada cerita indah yoongi dan jimin ..
1. Chapter 1

HELL-o My... ?

Cast : Min Yoongi (Top!)

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

BTS Member

Author : Unjii94

Genre(s) : Drama life(?)

Lenght : Chaptered

Rated : T-M (T for now)

~ Please enjoy it :) ~

..

...

...

Seseorang masuk ke kamarku tepat saat aku meletakkan kotak terakhir di lantai. Dia melangkah menghampiri ku tanpa ekspresi.

"Hai..."

Aku mencoba menyapa nya namu hanya di balas dg senyuman tipis sambil menyeret kpper pakaianku menuju lemari dan mulai menyusunnya.

Tak sampai 30menit seluruh pakaian ku telah berpindah dari koper dan tersusun rapi di lemari. Aku hanya membawa beberapa pakaian saja sehingga lemari itu tidak terlalu penuh.

Aku masih terduduk di sofa kamar ku, sesekali melirik jungkook yg masih sibuk menata barang-barang di kamar baruku. Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku pun enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara, aku pikir mungkin mood nya sedang tidak baik.

Tak ku sangka aku harus serumah lagi dg jungkook. Setelah 1 tahun kami tidak bertemu sekarang kami kembali terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan bersama, yg berbeda hanya status kami yaitu sebatas mantan kekasih.

 **\- Setahun yg lalu-**

"Hyung! Kau yakin akan putus dg jungkook?"

Hoseok bertanya dg mimik wajah di buat seserius mungkin padahal beberapa detik yg lalu dia baru saja menertawaiku habis-habisan.

Dg enggan aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangku. Aku sedang berada di kantin saat ini bersama Hoseok jin hyung.

"Pikirkan dulu yoongi-ah..."

Jin hyung menepuk pundakku mencoba meberikan sedikit semangat. "Kalian sudah bersama selama 4Tahun, jika masih bisa di perbaiki cobalah perbaiki. Aku rasa jungkook masih bisa menerima itu.." lanjut nya.

Aku terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata jin hyung. Namun pikiran ku kembali ke waktu dimana jungkook mengatakan ingin putus dg ku. Ya, dua hari yg lalu...

("Aku ingin putus hyung.."

Mata sembab itu menatapku tajam. Ku rasa jungkook menangis sedari tadi. Aku baru saja pulang dan menghabiskan air minum ku tiba-tiba dia datang dan mengatakan itu.

Aku menaruh botol minum yg sudah kosong di meja lalu menghampirinya. Aku tau dia menangis lagi. Ku tarik tubuhnya mencoba membawanya kedalam pelukan ku.

"Aku ingin putus min yoongi.."

Dia mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh darinya. Kaki ku mendadak ngilu tak mampu menahan beban tubuhku yg terasa sangat sesak.

"Kau berubah.. Kau..lebih sering marah dan meninggalkanku... Hks.." dia mengusap kasar wajahnya mencoba menahan tangis. "Kau juga bilang kau bosan dg hubungan kita yg begini-begini saja.. 4 tahun bersama aku sudah sangat paham bagaimana sifatmu. Bertahan dg ku selama itu aku rasa aku sangat beruntung. Setiap hari aku memikirkan ini kapan kau akan meninggalkan ataupun membuangku karna kau bosan. Aku tak ingin berada disisimu hanya dg rasa kasian mu, aku ingin bertahan untuk rasa sayang mu..." dia berusaha mengatur nafas dan terlihat setenang mungkin. "Lebih baik kita berhenti di sini..." lanjutnya tanpa menatap mataku.

Aku masih terdiam membatu di posisi ku semula. Semua terasa hancur. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berbicara.)

 **-Flasback end-**

"... Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, aku akan ke kamarku sekarang." ucap jungkook.

Dia telah selesai menata semua barang-barangku, hanya tersisa beberapa kotak saja.

Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan kamarku dan menutup pintu. Aku masih terdiam di tempat yg sama.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Aku mendengar beberapa suara dari arah dapur dan bermaksud berjalan kesana. Aku melihat ruang tengah terdapat sebuah lcd juga dvd ataupun proyektor. Di sampingnya terdapat lemari kaca berisi beberapa guci kecil ataupun keramik-keramik lainnya dan beberapa bingkai foto. Ada foto jungkook dan teman-teman nya, foto jungkook sendirian, foto jungkook dg kekasihnya. Aku meraih bingkai itu dan melihat tulisan '21 mei, Aku dan Namjoon hyung '

'Ah kekasihnya bernama namjoon..'

Gumamku lalu berlanjut pada bingkai foto lainnya. Semua benar-benar tertata rapi. Yg aku tau jungkook memang seseorang yg rapi tidak sepertiku. Di barisan paling ujung ada sebuah bingkai yg tertutup vas bunga. Aku meraih bingkai itu dan itu adalah foto jungkook bersamaku yg sedang melakukan pepero kiss. Aku terdiam melihatnya, ekspresi kami berdua terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu.

"... Hyung kemarilah, ayo sarapan"

Suara jungkook menggema mengejutkan ku dan segera menaruh bingkai foto itu ketempat semula.

"Aa..aku datang.."

Sautku berharap dia tak melihat apa yg aku lakukan barusan. Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan. Telah tertata 2 piring roti bakar segelas susu dan segelas jus apel.

Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan menikmati sarapan kami tanpa sepatah katapun. Lagi-lagi pertemuan dalam diam. Sesekali dia tersenyum atau berdecih pelan saat menerima dan membaca pesan di ponselnya.

Setelah selesai dg sarapan jungkook membereskan piring dan gelas kosong, memindahkannya ke tempat pencucian piring.

Aku melihat punggungnya sambil memikirkan bagaiman untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Aku menaruh beberapa lembar uang saat dia membalikkan tubuh nya ke arahku. Dahi nya berkerut menampilkan tatapan bingung.

"Apa hyung?"

Tanya nya padaku lalu melirik uang yg ku taruh di meja makan.

"Aku akan bayar setengah rumah ini, kita tinggal berdua..."

Ungkapku hati-hati takut dia tersinggung, marah ataupun mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak senang.

"Baiklah..."

Ucapnya meraih uang itu dan menyimpannya di dalam dompet. "Aku akan pulang pukul 10 malam, lakukan apa yg hyung mau tak ada peraturan di sini," dia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Karna kita sudah sama-sama dewasa..."

Lanjutnya tersenyum padaku dan memberikan kunci duplikat rumah ini.

Seharian kerjaanku hanya menonton tv, memakan cemilan, melihat isi rumah dan membereskan beberapa cucian kotor yg menumpuk. Aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar rumah, menyapa beberapa tetangga atau sekedar berkenalan.

'Tidak terlalu buruk...'

Gumamku saat melewati beberapa taman dan sebuah kolam renang umum yg berada di jantung komplek. Perumahan sederhana kelas menengah dg pohon-pohon rindang, rumah yg tidak terlalu sesak, suara aliran sungai bersama angin sepoi-sepoi membuat kesan asri sangat pekat di lingkungan ini.

Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana siang ini, hanya menunggu waktu yg tepat. Aku melirik arloji hitam yg melingkar di tangan ku. Pukul 15.10 ah sudah waktunya. Aku sedikit berlari menuju rumah, mengunci pagar dan melajukan motorku menuju jalanan seoul yg sebentar lagi akan macet.

Perasaan ku campur aduk, karna sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu seseorang yg membuat ku senyum-senyum sampai lupa cara melakukan sesuatu.

Tbc. /no

Note : Anak baru :'V anak ingusan :'v butuh bimbingan.. maafkan kegagalan hidup ini .g


	2. Chapter 2

HELL-o My?

Chapter 2

-

Sudah tiga kali tapi panggilan telpon ku masih saja tak di angkat. Hanya ada suara wanita dengan kata-kata yg sama "Nomor yg anda tuju tidak menjawab" Rasanya ingin sekali aku membuang ponsel ini ke tong sampah.

Panggilan ke-4 dan seseorang menyahut,

"Hallo hyung…."

"Tak bisakah kau lebih cepat menjawab panggilanku?"  
Jawabku ketus, karna memang mood ku sedikit hancur.

"… maaf hyung, kau tau aku harus latihan—"

"Sudahlah, terserah saja"

Dengan cepat aku mengakhiri panggilan itu dan mematikan ponselku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri disini, menunggu kelas bubar dan segera masuk kesana menghampiri seseorang yg sedari tadi menjadi objek ku. Dia sedang berlatih tapi seperti nya tidak berkonsentrasi dg baik karna yg ku lihat dia beberapa kali tersandung dan menabrak teman- teman nya. 

Terlihat sang guru menginterupsi dan mengistirahatkan semua muridnya lalu mulai memarahi salah satu dari mereka karna telah membuat kacau.

Setelah mendapat tanda dari sang guru yg kebetulan adalah jung hoseok, aku segera mendorong pintu kaca itu dan masuk ke dalam. Sebuah ruang latihan menari milik jung hoseok, cukup menarik dan mewah. 

Semua mata beralih padaku, menatap heran lebih tepatnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti terintimidasi oleh tatapan para bocah SMA ini. Aku mendecih kesal, dan segera memukul epala hoseok.

"Katakan pda murid-murid mu ini, kalau aku bukan untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka…"  
celosku sinis. Semua orang hanya ber-oh ria di susul suara tawa hoseok.

"oh hosikie-ku … haruskah aku memukul atau memotong kepala mu di depan semua murid mu ini?

Aku menatap sinis pada jung hoseok yg sedang tertawa terpingkal dg memegangi perutnya. Dia berhenti tertawa dan mulai berakting lucu dan benar-benar membuatku muak.

"baik lah semua…"

Hoseok kembali menarik atensi semua murid nya, lalu merangkulkan tangan nya di bahuku.

"… seperti yg sudah dia katakana tadi, dia bukan mau menjadi bagian dari kalian melainkan dia adalah teman ku dan datang kesini untuk menjemput seseorang lalu memaksaku untuk mengizinkannya…"

Nada bicara hoseok benar-benar membuat ku ingin menghancurkan kepala nya saat ini juga, dengan menekankan kata 'seseorang' dia menyikut perut ku.

"Jimin, kau boleh pulang…"  
hoseok beralih menatap seseorang yg berdiri membatu di sampingku. Dengan ekspresi kaget yg sangat lucu dia meraih tas dan sweater nya, sedikit gugup.

"Tap kenapa?"  
salah seorang murid hoseok bertanya dengan tatapan protes di ikuti tatapan teman-temannya yg lain.

"Karna seseorang memaksaku…"  
hoseok melirik ku yg hanya ku balas dengan decihan kesal.

Aku meraih tas jimin dan menarik tangan nya, 

"Bersenang-senanglah kawan!"  
teriak hoseok tepat di kupingku. Sesaat aku hanya terdiam karna kuping ku berdengung.

menarik dg cepat pintu kaca itu dan melangkah keluar dari studio. Sebelum aku membanti pintu terdengar suara pelan hoseok,  
"jangan lupa pengaman, karna dia masih SMA…"

"Shit!" umpatku lalu membanting pintu kaca tersebut.  
.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan jimin sedang berada di sebuah taman di pinggir sungai. Kami berpelukan satu sama lain, jimin tak mau melepas pelukan nya padaku meskipun banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Tangan ku terangkat untuyk mengusap saying surai hitam nya yg halus, memberikan kecupan lembut pada puncak kepala nya. 

Ada dua cangkir kopi yg terletak di bangku taman tak tersentuh sama sekali sejak aku dan jimin memilih duduk di sini. 

Tak terasa matahari pun sudah mulai menyembunyikan diri. Cahaya orange bercampur merah muda mulai berganti menjadi langit malam. 

Yg aku lakukan dengan jimin sedari tadi hanyalah melepas rindu, mengagumi perubahan satu sama lain, bercerita ini itu, berkeliling taman dengan sepeda yg kami sewa, berlarian, menuruti kemauan jiminy g ingin melepas merpati atau menerbangkan balon, membeli beberapa pernak-pernik seperti bandana kelinci yg sekarang terpasang di rambut ku dan jimin yg lebih memilih bandana kucing. 

Kami benar-benar menikmati pemandangan sunset, berjalan menyusuri taman sambil bergandengan tangan, memakan habis 1 cone eskrim vanilla kesukaan jimin.

lampu-lampu taman mulai di nyalakan satu persatu, mengganti suasan hijau menjadi kemerlap warna-warni. Ada beberapa orang yg mulai menaiki kapal kecil. Aku segera menarik tangan jimin dan berjalan menuju loket pembelian tiket. 

Jimin tak henti-henti nya melontarkan kata-kata kagum pada property kapal tersebut. Sebuah kapal kecil yg di dalamnya dii desain seperti sebuah kapal persiar mewah ala eropa. Dengan dua kamar, satu bar dan satu ruang makan.

kapal pun mulai bergerak. Aku dan jimin masih asik menyusuri setiap ruangan yg ada. Jimin pun menghampiri sebuah pintu dg ornament emas, menarik dan membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk. Aku mengikuti nya dari belakang. Sebuah ruangan dengan satu ranjang big size, satu sofa, dan beberapa interior mewah lain nya. 

Posisi kamar ini tepat di sisi kapal yg langsung berhadapan pada pemandangan malam taman dan sungai. Jimin berdiri dipagar pembatas, melihat sekeliling. Aku menglangkah mendekati jimin. 

Tangan ku menelusup di sela pinggul nya, memeluk pelan perut jimin dan menuntunnya untuk bersandar di dadaku.

Perlahan aku mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di perpotongan lehernya. Menghirup aroma blueberry pada tubuh nya yg sedari tadi memabukkan ku. Kecupan demi kecupan ku berikan pada leher dan bahu indah nya, aku mulai menggigit pelan bagian leher dan bahu nya, mengulum lembut meninggalakan sebuah tanda merah keunguan di sana. Menandakan dia adalah milikku, memberitahu kan pada dunia kalau Min Yoongi telah kembali pada park jimin.

Jimin mengeram pelan saat aku memainkan lidah ku di rongga mulutnya. Menarik, mengecap, menghisap dan mengulum lidah serta bibir plum nya dengan irama yg mulai menuntut. Tak ada perlawanan, jimin turut memainkan lidah nya, memejamkan mata dan menekan tengkuk ku untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman ku pada nya. Beberapa kali jimin menggigit bibir ku karna kehabisan oksigen.

Aku berjalan menuntun nya menuju ranjang, menghempas pelan tubuhnya dan mulai kembali menjilat pipi hingga selangka nya. Jimin terus melenguh pelan, tangan ku mulai bermain di area dada nya, mengusap dan mencubit tonjolan kecil yg mulai menegang itu.

Tanganku kini berada di perut atletis nya, walaupun dia adalah bottom tapi dia tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk membentuk otot-otot pada tubuhnya. 

Tubuh jimin mengejang saat aku mengulum tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Tangan jimin terjulur meraih rambutku, meremas kuat lalu menekannya, menyalurkan semua rangsangan yg aku lakukan pada nya.

Aku masih asik menyusu pada nya. Membelai dan memilin nipple kirinya. Kini tangan ku mulai bergerak menuju pinggul jimin, mengusap nya dengan seduktif. Beberapa erangan kecil lolos dari bibir tanpa dosa nya.

Tangan ku meraih gespernya dan menurunkan resleting jeans jimin, dengan sengaja ku gesekkan tangan ku di bagian privat nya yg mulai mengembung.

Tiba-tiba jimin memengang tanganku lalu duduk dan menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang.

Aku menatapnya heran menunggu penjelasan.

Jimin hanya menunduk dan mengguma pelan,  
"ma..maaf hyung…" lalu kembali membenarkan baju nya yg tersingkap dan mengancingkan kembali celananya. Berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan aku sendirian. 

Aku dan jimin sudah kembali berada di taman, menyebrang sungai dengan perasaan canggung dan diam. Tak ada obrolan sedikitpun setelah kejadian di kamar tadi. Jimin terus menunduk, melihat ponsel, atau apapun yg membuatnya tak menatapku.

Aku hanya mengikuti jimin, berjalan di belakang nya beberapa langkah. Memikirkan apa yg salah dan mencari keputusan apakah aku harus meminta maaf atau besok saja. Sampai akhirnya lamunanku buyar saat jimin melambaikan tangan mencoba menyeto taxi.

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang…"  
uacapku meyentuh tangan nya dan aku segera berlari menuju parkiran. Mengumpati kebodohan ku yg tak sadar saat jimin melangkah keluar taman.

jimin meraih helm yg aku sodorkan, memakai nya lalu duduk di bangku belakang. Tangan nya terulur untuk meremas ujung jaketku, bukan lagi memeluk pinggangku seperti tadi saat kami menuju taman ini.

.

.

Aku menghentikan laju motorku di depan sebuah rumah berlantai 2 berwarna coklat muda. Seperti kata jimin tadi, rumah nya sedang di renovasi jadi terpaksa dia menginap di rumah Taehyung, teman sekelasnya.

"jim, maaf soal tadi. Aku hanya—"

"ini helm nya…"  
jimin menyela kata-kataku lalu menyerahkan helm yg tadi ia kenakan.

Tangan ku terulur untuk mengusap rambutnya, menyusuri pipi dan dagu nya. Menarik pelan, mencoba mengikis jarak. Wajahku mencondong mendekati wajahnya. 

Tiba-tiba jimin melangkah mundur saat aku akan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan, di tambah muncul nya sosok taehyung dari balik pintu gerbang.

"jimin kau sudah pulang?"  
suara bass nya memecahkan keheningan, lalu dia membungkuk ke arahku. "ah halo hyung.." 

Aku membalasnya dg senyuman, melirik jimin yg berringsut ke sampiing taehyung.

"jimin sering bercerita tentang mu hyung, mau mampir untuk minum tek?"  
sambut taehyung yg melirik aku dan jiminy g terlihat canggung.

"…."

"tak usah tae, suga hyung harus segera pulang…"  
entah untuk yg keberapa kalinya jimin memotong kata-kataku.

"ah begitu, saying sekali haha. Kalau begitu lain kali kau harus mentraktirku hyung.."  
ucap taehyung yg menampilkan cengiran kotak nya.

Setelah berpaitan pada jimin dan taehyung aku segera melajukan motorku ke jalanan malam kota dg kecepatan 180/km.

Mood ku hacur berantakan,. Di tambah pikiranku yg mencoba menemukan apa yg salah sehingga aku harus ,mendapat aksi diam dari jimin. Berpuluh-puluh kemungkinan memenuhi rongga kepalaku.

"kenapa?"

Atau ,

"apa?"

To be continued-

 **Note:  
Halo! Anak baru balik bawa chap 3, maaf telat :"V aku ga ngerti yg baca ada berapa/? **

**But thanks yg udah baca. Thanks banget buat kamu yg komen kemaren :* thanks buat yg follow dan fav .. unch saranghae .g**

 **Komentar, masukan dan saran sangat di butuh kan saying ku … salam kenal yaaa 3**


End file.
